This invention relates to a method and apparatus for practicing golf shots within a very limited space. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for estimating both the length and the accuracy of a practice golf shot.
There are a number of devices and methods presently available for practicing a golf swing and golf shots in a small area. Such devices and methods include a plastic or foam-rubber ball that does not travel very far, or a net or other restraining method to keep the ball from traveling too far. Although these types of devices and methods provide some degree of golf practice there is very little feedback regarding the effectiveness of the shot, namely the distance and accuracy of same.
A partial solution to the feedback problem is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,393 to Dennesen incorporated herein in full by reference. This patent discloses a device that allows for practicing golf shots in a limited area and the device includes elements that provide an estimate of the distance that the shot would travel. The invention disclosed in the patent includes a golf ball tethered to a rotatable axle and circuitry for calculating the estimated length of the shot from the initial velocity of the ball. The device provides feedback, in the form of displaying the estimated length on a display, to a practicing golfer. Except to the extent that the practicing golfer visually observes deviation of the ball from what would be a straight and accurate shot, this device does not provide very much feedback regarding the accuracy of the shot.
A device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,920 to Mangeri provides both distance and deviation estimates, however, such device requires overly sensitive instrumentation including a flexible disk and multiple strain gauges precisely located on the disk. The disk is mounted on the outside of the device and directly contacts a rope that is attached to a golf ball. The disk and the multiple strain gauges are susceptible to wear and failure from such direct contact. The assembly is further susceptible to the environment because the disk and strain gauge assembly must be exposed in order to contact the rope.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for practicing golf shots in a limited area. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that provides feedback as to accuracy of the practiced shot. It is another object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that provides feedback as to both distance and accuracy of the practiced shot. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such distance and accuracy feedback with simple and inexpensive parts and a durable design.